All New, Faded for Her
} |name = All New, Faded for Her |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = All_new_faded_for_her_quest.png |px = 350px |location = Exalted Plains |start = Solas |end = |qcat = |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} All New, Faded for Her is a companion quest for Solas in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition The quest is initiated by talking to Solas in Skyhold, after several conversations with him there. Walkthrough Travel to Exalted Plains with Solas, where the spirit is located on the western edge of the area. On the way there, the party will notice some blooded corpses on the ground. When reaching the spirit, who has been corrupted and taken a form of a pride demon, a cutscene will occur where a group of mages is shown to be behind summoning the spirit. *Approval changes Deal with the pride demon. The Inquisitor can either kill the demon or destroy the surrounding ice pillars, which ends the battle and starts another cutscene. With either the Rift Mage specialization or the Arcane Knowledge perk it is possible to take a special dialogue option using this knowledge to more quickly disrupt the summoning circle. This results in the pillars beginning at half health. After that, it is possible to let Solas either kill the mages he considers responsible or stop him. Either way he will temporarily leave the party. Return to Skyhold to speak with Solas and resolve the quest. Results * 85 XP for each pillar destroyed and for completing the quest: * 1025 XP * 400 Influence * 3 Power Approval/Dialogue guide Accepting the quest :Solas: ...I may also need a favor. ::*'Any' options. (No approval changes) :Solas: ...I heard the cry for help as I slept. ::*'Any' options. (No approval changes) :Solas: It was summoned against its will, and wants my help to gain its freedom and return to the Fade.' ::1. I'll help. (No approval changes) ::2. I can go along with it. (No approval changes) ::3. I'm not saving a spirit. ::5. Investigate. :::4. Why didn't it want in? :::5. Why would they summon it? Finding the spirit :Solas: ''(Growls.)'' ::1. Is that your friend? ::2. What happened? (No approval changes) ::3. That's a demon. ::4. They corrupted it. Approves :Solas: '''We're not here to help ''you.'' ::1. Yes, we are. ::2. Solas is smarter than you are. Slightly Approves ::3. No, we're not. (No approval changes) :Solas': Inquisitor. Please.' ::1. We'll save your friend. ::2. Sure, why not? (No approval changes) ::3. It would be safer to kill it. ::4. I can break it. Approves Fighting the demon :Destroying the summoning stone :Killing the pride demon :Mage: ...The book said it could help us! ::2. Solas kill them. ::5. Solas. Talking to Solas in Skyhold :Solas: ...(conversation depends on how the Inquisitor dealt the pride demon) ::Any options. (No approval changes) :Solas: I could hardly abandon you now. ::2. Goodbye. (Ends conversation) (No approval changes) ::4. I'm here for you. (Romance) ::5. Investigate. :::*'Both' options. Notes * If the Inquisitor is an elf, a translated version of the exchange between Solas and the spirit will appear in the subtitles. Bugs * The cutscene will occur only if the dead mages are found and examined. Otherwise, when the spirit is found, the cutscene will not occur. Saving and reloading can help to initate the cutscene. One can also try to port to Skyhold and back. Otherwise saving the game before approaching the area is highly advised. * On all versions, the game may crash upon attacking or destroying the Summoning Stones. Additionally, the game may crash after the first cutscene if you attack the demon before the stones. Trivia Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companion quests